Days of Boom: Chapter 20
April Wind XX Welcome to Elysium I couldn’t help but giggle when an exhausted Nolan suddenly shouted that he wanted to go and search for the bomb in Elysium. I couldn’t help but agree to go with him; after all it was the best place in the Underworld. Soon we separated into teams of two. “I am sure the bomb won’t be in Elysium” I told Nolan. “Yep, probably won’t but come on I needed a break” he joked. “Well maybe it could be there but the chance of being there will be like 1%” I told him then continued walking. We hear someone shout from behind us but we were too far to understand what they said. It was like we were hearing someone yell in a completely different language; you could hear the noise but not understand it. “What was that?” I asked a little worried now. The Underworld wasn’t a place to play around and getting lost in it could get you in serious trouble, well actually we were kind of lost and the hardest part of this was how to find a way out. “Joe maybe shouting like a girl?” Nolan joked once again. I couldn’t help but giggle. If monsters didn’t kill me then I was sure that Nolan was going to with all his jokes. I finally managed to stop laughing. “Should we go back and check?” “Let’s check Elysium real quick then we can go and see what’s happening back there” Nolan answered. We continued walking towards the Elysium then I started feeling dizzy and accidently crashed into Nolan. “Ow!” he yelled as I landed on top of him. “Sorry!” I apologized and helped him up. “Are you feeling okay?” Nolan asked as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, I am doing fine” I responded. “I just…” I started feeling horrible then it came. I ran turned around and tried to find something like hole but there was nothing there so I just ended up throwing up on the ground. Nolan handed me a tissue so I could wipe my mouth which I did then he gave me the last mint he had. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” he asked. “Yes…it’s just that being here in the Underworld makes me want to throw up” I lied. “I am not used to being in dark and sad places though I think it would help if we got to Elysium faster.” “Okay” he said then we continued walking once again until we arrived in a beautiful place full of light. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my entire life. It had beautiful trees, plants and in the entrance there was a huge gate that could be mistaken as the entrance to Heaven just that it said “Welcome to Elysium” instead. “So…how do we go in?” I asked Nolan which had the same face of admiration as I did. He looked like he was on another planet. I flicked my fingers on his face which didn’t distract him from his trance so I kicked him on the knee which managed to bring him back. “Ouch!” he yelled out me. “What was that for!?” “For not paying attention to me and for looking like a dog looking at a bone” I told him. “So…how are we going in?” “I don’t know you tell me” “Geez, thanks you’re such a good help” I said with sarcasm. I walked towards the gate and was about to open it when I saw something that caught my eye. It was inside Elysium and in my opinion it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a little boy there being held by both of what appeared to be their parents. The boy had long brown hair and a scar on his forehead while the mother had red hair. They looked so close and like…like…a family. Then it hit me, maybe that was because I was feeling dizzy and threw up. “I am pregnant…” I mumbled. Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865